Tonight, Tonight, Tonight
| obrazek = 300px | artysta = BEAT CRUSADERS | wydanie = 06.09.2006 |typ = Opening | zakres = Odcinek 75 - Odcinek 97 }} Tonight, Tonight, Tonight jest 12 singlem Beat Crusaders. Tytułowy utwór został wykorzystany jako 4 opening anime Bleach w odcinkach 75 - 97. Lista utworów :1. Tonight,Tonight, Tonight :2. I Wanna Go To Disko :3. E.C.D.T. :4. Everybody Hates My Guitar Sound Tekst |-| Polski={| | Obudziłem się z ziewnięciem, jest świt a nadal żyję. Włączyłem moje radio by rozpocząć nowy dzień. Gdy pieprzony DJ trajkotał, o tym jak przetrwać. Fale radiowe przyniosły niesamowite wiadomości. Tej nocy miłość jest rozdzielona. Tej nocy dla wszystkich narodów. Tej nocy miłość zarazi cały świat. Niemal do następnego dnia… Obudziłem się z ziewnięciem, jest świt a nadal żyję. Włączyłem moje radio by rozpocząć nowy dzień. Gdy pieprzony DJ trajkotał, o tym jak przetrwać. Fale radiowe przyniosły niesamowite wiadomości. Tej nocy miłość jest rozdzielona. Tej nocy dla wszystkich narodów. Tej nocy miłość zarazi cały świat. Niemal do następnego dnia. Niemal do następnego dnia… Ona jest spadającą gwiazdą dobranoc, dobranoc… Ona jest spadającą gwiazdą, żegnaj. Tej nocy miłość jest rozdzielona. Tej nocy dla wszystkich narodów. Tej nocy miłość zarazi cały świat. Niemal do następnego dnia… Tej nocy miłość jest rozdzielona. Tej nocy dla wszystkich narodów. Tej nocy miłość zarazi cały świat. Niemal do następnego dnia… Do zobaczenia pewnego dnia! |-| Angielski={| | Woke up with yawn, It's dawning, I'm still alive. Turned on my radio to start up new day. As goddamn DJ chattered how to survive. Amazing news got over on the air wave. Tonight, love is rationed. Tonight, across the nation. Tonight, love infects worldwide. Almost another day… Woke up with yawn, It's dawning, I'm still alive. Turned on my radio to start up new day. As goddamn DJ chattered how to survive. Amazing news got over on the air wave. Tonight, love is rationed. Tonight, across the nation. Tonight, love infects worldwide. Almost another day. Almost another day… She's a shooting star, good night, good night… She's a shooting star, goodbay. Tonight, love is rationed. Tonight, across the nation. Tonight, love infects worldwide. Almost another day… Tonight, love is rationed. Tonight, across the nation. Tonight, love infects worldwide. Almost another day… See you some other day! Postacie w piosence Postacie występujące w openingu: * Ichigo Kurosaki * Kurōdo * Noba * Ririn * Rukia Kuchiki * Yasutora Sado * Orihime Inoue * Kon * Byakuya Kuchiki * Ikkaku Madarame * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Shūhei Hisagi * Kisuke Urahara * Yoruichi Shihōin * Ganju Shiba * Renji Abarai * Kenpachi Zaraki * Rangiku Matsumoto * Dalk * Baura * Mabashi * Ritz * Sawatari * Yoshi * Nieder * Gō Koga * Ugaki * Gesell * Maki Ichinose * Jin Kariya * Shinji Hirako (tylko 83 odcinek) * Hanatarō Yamada (tylko 87 odcinek) * Nanao Ise (tylko 89 odcinek) * Nemu Kurotsuchi (tylko 89 odcinek) * Gin Ichimaru (tylko 91 odcinek) * Yuzu Kurosaki (tylko 92 odcinek) * Karin Kurosaki (tylko 92 odcinek) * Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (tylko 94 odcinek) * Keigo Asano (tylko 95 odcinek) * Mizuiro Kojima (tylko 95 odcinek) * Ulquiorra Cifer (tylko 96 odcinek) * Sōsuke Aizen (tylko 97 odcinek) * Uryū Ishida Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Openingi